The Note
by keykeeper11
Summary: Lily Evans has just graduated from Hogwarts. But when she finds a note in her pocket, she realizes that she's made a big mistake. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** I'm innocent. It's all JKR'S **stuff.** Seriously.

**Author's Note:** Umm..err..well.. I don't know. How about you just read & review, kay? That would be good. XD !

**The Note:** (not to be confused with, _The _Notebook. Just.. _The Note_) _One-shot_

_If there's ever a time,_

_When we came be together:_

_Keep me in your heart;_

_I'll stay there forever..._

_ ----- _

When summer came to Surrey, it was always sweltering hot. Even though it was early July, Lily Evans could barely even go outside. Her fair, freckled skin simply wouldn't allow it, even _with_ sun tan lotion. But, the drought _wasn't_ what she was so concerned about. Actually, it was that God-forsaken _note._ And it wasn't even a 'note'. No, it was more along the lines of.. a crumpled piece of paper with messy scrawled letters on it. But, even if it wasn't classified as a note, Lily called it that anyways.

Rolling off of her bed, Lily grabbed her pair of dirty jeans – the jeans she had worn when He had given her that note; the jeans that hadn't been washed since – and jammed her hand into the pants' pocket, pulling out a crumpled piece of paper.

Lily crossed her room and fell back onto her bed with a rather loud _'oomph'_. Her fingers trembled, and she ignored the birds chirping obnoxiously outside, and the fact that it was sweltering hot in her room since her parents had refused to turn on the air conditioner. But, she was a witch, so she didn't really need it, did she? But that wasn't on her mind at the moment. The only thing the eighteen year old could think about, was that day in June, less than a month ago, that He had given her that note.

----- _Flash Back/_

The whistle of the giant red train nearly punctured a hole in the air as it came to a screeching halt at King's Cross Station. Students with long black robes came billowing out from the train carrying frogs, cats, and owls, and chatting animatedly.

"Lily, wait!" James Potter cried as he grabbed Lily gently by the arm and pulled her towards him. He was carrying something in his hand, Lily noted, and rolled her eyes.

"_What_, what is it? If you don't mind, I kind of want to leave _now_. I'm not so good with good-byes, James." He could see the glazed layer of tears in her eyes and swallowed.

Seventh year. Their last year at Hogwarts had finally finished, and James _still_ hadn't made Lily realize that they were meant for each other. He had failed. And it broke his heart.

Gripping a piece of paper in his hand, James took on a fierce and determined look. "Lily, you know I'm not going to let this end here, right?"

"James, stop it. It's not going to happen. Let. It._ Go_." Her voice was harsh, but James knew – he _knew_ – she was lying. Or, at least he hoped.

Lily closed her eyes, if only for a moment. That wasn't what she wanted with James Potter. She did not, under any circumstances, want to start a relationship with him. Sure, she had learned that he really wasn't all that bad over the past year that they spent being Heads' together. But, she had decided the night before; once she left Hogwarts, she wasn't going to be reunited with any 'old flames'. Today was the day she was going to walk out of James Potter's life. For good. And forever.

"Just, please, hear me out," he said, putting his hands up in the air as an act of defense, "Just, promise you'll try and keep and touch with me. _Please_."

"I'm not promising _you_ anything. Or anyone else." She readjusted her luggage bag on her shoulder, and turned to leave.

"No, wait - "

Lily's parents were calling her; she had to leave; she had to leave _him_.

"Just.. ergh.. _here._" James shoved a piece of paper into her small hand, and kissed her on the cheek. "You know... in case you ever wanted to find me, you'll know where to look."

She stared up at him – looking almost angelic - and shoved the note into her pocket, not even giving it a second look. She knew she was going to cry if she even said one more word, so Lily stormed off, and didn't say good bye.

Lily turned around one last time as she was about to pass through the barrier, and saw that James had disappeared. Some how, Lily thought, it was better that way. She didn't think she would be able to bear giving him a proper good bye – or anyone else one for that matter. It just hurt too much. It felt like she was leaving everything behind, and, in a way; she was.

That was when she swore that she would never see him again. If only she knew just how wrong she was.

----- /_End Flashback_

She sat on the edge of her bed, glaring at it, and wondering how one simple piece of paper could possibly change her life forever. It was mind boggling.

Nevertheless, Lily smoothed over the note, and read James' messy, scrawled hand writing in which he had written his address. '_In case she ever wanted to find him'_. Lily could feel her eyes watering as the green orbs scanned over the note for what was probably the fifth time. She remembered all of the stupid things that had happened between her and James Potter.

She knew what she had to do.

Lily quickly shoved the old pair of uncleaned jeans onto her small frame, yanked on a tank top, and shoved the note back into her pocket, like she had done a month before.

As she made her way out of her bedroom door, a curious thought strayed across her mind...

What if James wasn't there? What if he had gone off, got married, and left her behind? What if he didn't care about her anymore? What if he had moved into a home of his own?

Lily felt suddenly nauseated, and was washed with a strong feeling of melancholy as she sank to floor, her hands shaking. Could he _really_ have left? A small portion of her brain doubted it, but the other portion wondered if maybe he thought that she would just forget about him, and never come back.

By the time Lily stood herself up, she knew that she had gone as pale as Nearly Headless Nick, without even needing a mirror. Fear and anxiety bubbled up inside of her, and it got stuck in her throat, making it hard to breathe. She placed a hand against the wall to steady herself; she took a deep breath, thought desperately hard on the place that she wanted to be taken to, and then vanished with an audible 'pop' as she Apparated.

----- 

Disoriented, Lily landed softly onto a patchy section of grass. She stared at the magnificent house – or rather, _mansion_ – before her. The Potter's house. A giant, old, stone house with at least 50 acres of land.

Lily stood, trembling ever so slightly as she gazed up at the amazing design of James' house. Her green eyes scanned across the lawn; the grass looked freshly mowed, and smelled it, too. But, of course, Lily knew that James, or his father, hadn't mowed the lawn. They were, after all, wizards.

She felt intimidated when she walked up the old, gray stone steps, and clasped the black knocker in her left hand. Would she look stupid, just standing there awkwardly in front of his house? Slowly, she let go of the knocker, and heard its loud, screeching cry (the knocker looked like a gargoyle, and it's mouth opened up as it screamed). Lily quickly covered her ears, expecting the worst.

The door opened. "Lily?" James Potter stood in the doorway, his eyes unblinking, his hair ruffled, and his hazel eyes glazed over in awe. Here she was: standing in _his_ doorway. Knocking on _his_ door. Coming to _his_ house to see _him;_ James Potter.

"I – er... yeah?" she said quietly. "Well, I, um, read that note you gave me and just thought..."

James quickly came to his senses, and yanked her inside and shut the door. He frowned for a second, but then pulled her to him and kissed her. And it was the best kiss he ever had, and the first kiss he'd _ever_ had with Lily Evans.

"Are, you, uh, happy to see me?" Lily smiled awkwardly, and slipped a hand into her jeans pocket to finger the note. Deciding that she didn't need it anymore, Lily took it out and ripped it to shreds.

She would never really realize how important that note had been, if it wasn't for James Potter, and his undying love for her.

----- 

**AN:** This could possibly be the longest one-shot I've written yet. Anyways, hopefully it wasn't _too_ cheesy. Right? Hmmm...

Anyways, review, review, review!

**indigoskies**


End file.
